User talk:Shingihoutai
Hello I saw your artical Like Looking For A Grain of Sand and found it to be very intersing it took me awile to find who wrote it becouse thier is no this is property of thing at the top . Mattbad14 05:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) thats me above sorry Ah, my apologies! Completely skipped my mind to put that infobox on! I'll go fix that now, and thanks for the comment! If you're interested in RPing it, then please feel free to leave a message on that discussion page! Shingihoutai 08:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) About Mangegan: ur correct. It is similar to the Mangekyo Sharingan..... but just wait a bit longer.... I will type the whole story of Mangegan....... and abt sesshoumaru.......... the same........ I will type the whole thing............... Hope u enjoy my story.......... Rules of NF Ten Tailed Fox, NF's Head Admin has been detained for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Therefore, as his Assistant Head Admin, I shall be taking the mantle of Temperary Head Admin. First off, I have a few rules that must be strictly followed. They are as follows: #Each User is allowed up to 2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacure or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #'EACH' Character Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of Page ~ username:hateichikage It has quite recently come to my attention via electronic mail that my character page "Akachi Hoshigata" was deleted. The grounds for this deletion are relayed as being per result of alleged god-modding. Let me make this perfectly clear; the level of power for that character is not a matter of dispute, it is a matter of fact, as is included in the fan fiction to which that character belongs. I possess the creative commons licensing for that character in particular, and the opinion of god-modding, when brought forth outside the context of role play activities, is completely irrelevant. I must request that this page either be restored, or accordingly replaced, but I was in creating it guilty of no infractions upon any sort of rules, and am due in feeling a certain level of irritation for this very sudden and ungrounded deletion of a character. Given that others seem to get quite plainly away with the alleged infraction on a daily basis, I question now the definition of god-modding, and am forced to in turn question the judgement of the deletion. At this point in time it seems like a very blatant and thoughtless action, and I wish to see some sort of reparation for this action. If not, I, possessing the code for this page, will duly restore it myself, and you refrain from taking any further actions against it. If, like most users of the internet, you choose to respond to me in an irrational and erratic way, using perhaps choice language in the name of discrediting me as an individual, or as a means of expression anger with my assertion. I hope that we can remain calm in this situation, and work to a quick solution to fix this miscommunication. Regards, 果て一　影 Hateichi Kage hateichikage 00:06, April 23, 2010 (UTC)Hateichikage The implication of a fanon website is that fan fictions are involved. If in fact this website is supposed to be an RP, I would appreciate clarification of that. I was under the impression that this was a wiki that doubled as an RP and a place for one to post wiki-based information about their fan fictions. Correct me if I am wrong about this assumption, but the word "Fanon" by implied definition would mean that fan fiction based things are to be present here. Once more I will remark upon the fact that this character is in no way related to an RPG, and as such the ordinary rules of god-modding would not apply. If I were interested in partaking in the RPing aspect of this site, then by all means I would admit that the character in question is unacceptable, however I joined under the assumption that I was quite simply posting information about my published fan work. Forgive me, but having my work deleted without any warning is hardly easy to stomach. Regards, Hateichi Kage (Thank you for the quick response.) Hey! Thats not cool Hey! Why'd you delete Sakuto?! Bring it back! Sting! TenRyuoh! 07:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That makes no sense! I hate you and this wiki! You know what I meant,you tool! I hate this stupid wiki! I'm going to start my own Naruto Fanon wiki and it will be better than this one! Cuz it will have Blackjack and tacos! I dont care! Ban me! I was going to leave anyway because this wiki and both SUCK! Go to hell,jerk! User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 19:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Canon and Ikimono Senju Hello Shingihoutai. I have some questions about what you wrote on my talk page the other day. *1. Do you want me to change the Mokuton and Iron Skin factors of my character? *2. I didn't quite understand the ANBU going to an Akastuki member and teaching him part of your comment. Could you please describe that pasrt better please? Besides that, i have no problem and I hope you have a good day! ^(^_^)^ Okay, thanks for clairifying. Now, I'm probably becoming a bother, hypothetically, if I didn't want to be in the canon, I could keep the Mokuton? Koukishi ~~ (speak to me) 18:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll just use another character I was going to make as the Four-Tails Jinchuriki if Sei allowed it to be the Jinchuriki. NF Canon Hello Shingi. I was wondering how are we going to edit the NF Canon pages. If they're all battle, how are suppose to edit it without messing someone's battle? Koukishi ~~ (Speak to Me|My Achievements) 19:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) answer yes i totally agree with you as having all three would make this character too powerfull or as you said godmodding, and as such i withdraw my request to be a jinchuuriki or tailed beast host as i am happy with sharingan and sage powers. and to answer your question about the sage power he found his way to mount Myōboku and thus studied with the toads, as this is for the reason why he has gained the sage powers. as i am sure at this point in time jiraya and naruto would not be alive or will be inactive.so if it is not a problem i would like my character to keep the sharingan and sage power and do not need to be a tailed beast host as it would make him too powerfull. and just another question would it be possible to reserve a space for the jinchuuriki if i make another character then he could be the host of the tailed beast just a question, please do let me know.............--Shadow Rage 16:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Part IV of Canon Hey Shingi! I just had a random question. Can Yamagakure be part of it, but doesn't go to the Summit? Because Mōryō Mazuka (My character) is from there. Or maybe he could go to Iwa and help there while the Tsuchikage is gone? --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 14:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! And Mōryō has been in Iwa before. It was during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. So, I will be in Iwa soon! --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 17:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I'll treat it like royalty. =) --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 17:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) i am scomaru i was the one who made the IWA can you accept me into the village and stuff Dark Release Shalom Shingi! Well, I was wondering if my new character Koutetsu Akumu could have the Dark Release? I'm only asking because the new rules force me to ask an Admin if a chakra nature involves a Kekkei Genkai. Since we don't know who the Dark Release belongs to, I was hoping it could belong to the Akumu Clan that I'm creating. As of right now, it says Koutetsu has the Dark Release, but I will change it if he cannot. Please get back to me on the parts of my questions you can answer. Thank you and have a great day! --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 13:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) !!! May I ask why the hell you deleted my character?!? Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 20:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Kogone Uchiha and I will not believe it was godmoddin! Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 21:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Define "clarify on the toad summoning thing" Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 21:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Very well, I will try to remember to do it tomorrow Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 21:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I have decided to cut that part and possibly add it through a story if I am able to write that far. Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 16:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if an admin can bring back an article which an other admin deleted (I don't remember much from that time), but if you can, could you bring back Hokima Uchiha? Seireitou deleted her without giving any reason and I would like to make som changes about her. Since Seireitou never responds to his talk page, could you help me? Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 21:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, as far as I can remember, Kogone and Hokima are the only Uchihas I have here. Good enough? Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 22:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Can't I just have Hokima without the Sharingan? That was one of the things I planned for her. And I'm not planning for Kogone to ever achieve Mangekyou, as it's no point with that. But do you approve of Kogone or Hokima? Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 17:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for letting me keep her :D I will start check all my articles and fix them if (probably) needed and I hope I can keep Kogone as well, as I think I created him like 2 years ago. Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 18:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hateichikage 00:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC)Hateichikage It has now been a couple weeks since my wiki page "Akachi Hoshigata" has been deleted. Is there any update on the status of this? If it has been determined that this place to be exclusively an RPsite, then I will respectfully withdraw, but it would be deeply appreciated if someone would be willing to restore my page for just long enough for me to re-acquire the code. I put a lot of work into it, and it would be very helpful if I could at least have an opportunity to retrieve the code. If not, if Fan Fiction information is welcome here, then it would seem there is no issue to be discussed. I would like some communication now, I feel as though it is an administrative's obligation to a member to fulfill their end of the bargain, as I demonstrate on the roughly twenty or thirty websites, forums, and wikis that I own. You told me a while back that you would be communicating with the other administrative officials, and I feel like I have allowed enough time to at least be given a status update. If communication has simply slipped your mind, don't worry, such things happen to all of us from time to time, but please do give me some sort of feedback. Thanks, Hateichi Kage 果て一　影 Hateichikage 19:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC)Hateichikagef Thank you for your time. I will respectfully withdraw from this site, as it does not seem to suit my interests. It would be greatly appreciated if you could somehow transmit me the code for my wiki page, such that I might work it into my own wikia page that I will inevitably have to make. Technically though... policing objective content of a fan fiction is a violation of the creative commons licensing clause as it relates to alteration of peoples' personal works... As my fan fiction is published online ((http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5651451/1/Naruto_The_Final_Hour_Part_1_Arrival)) ... it is encompassed by creative commons licensing... posing an issue of legality. That said... I understand what this site has for its intent... and will not fight the decision to remove any pages that I have published... but please do keep this in mind. If it is to be treated like an RP, then it would be advised that fan fiction not be allowed here... for legal purposes. I won't make an issue out of this... I don't see that a fight here is necessary... given that I am going to make a pacifistic withdrawal... but I cannot say that someone else won't. Thanks, Hateichi Kage REMINDER: PLEASE figure out some way to transfer to me the code for my wiki. I would GREATLY appreciate this favor. Hateichikage 20:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC)Hateichikage You fail to acknowledge what I am saying. I am saying that I AM NOT going to take an offensive against this wiki. And to be perfectly clear, Fan Fiction is not in violation of copyright, as it is quite clearly stated to be Fan Fiction. If I were to start selling my own Naruto books on the market; THAT would be illegal. Creating a Fan Fiction is in no way illegal. Attempting to alter another person's work IS illegal. What has been done to me IS illegal. But again, I AM NOT going to pursue any charges here. Furthermore, Creative Commons violations DO NOT go to a full court. They are enforced via fines, depending on the severity of the infringement. I have attempted to be as polite as possible here, but I am rather weary of people taking the offensive against me. I have not taken the offensive against anyone here, yet per usual, people, admins in particular, feel completely fine to go for my throat in debate. Final notes: 1: Before you attempt to place a passive-agressive threat against me, research the legislation in question. This way you might refrain from spouting off a layman's incorrect perception of the law to someone who possesses an actual degree in the mentioned subject, and is therefore aware of the detailed functions of the legislation itself. I CANNOT actually be sued for Fan Fictions, and really can't be sued for CC infringement anyway. 2: Before you take an offensive against someone, make sure to read the ENTIRE communicative text. This way, you might be able to avoid calling someone on a threat they did not actually make. I quite clearly said I WAS NOT going to take an offensive against this site. Regards, Hateichi Kage Hateichikage 20:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC)Hateichikage This member would not be disgruntled if given a chance to revise the page that started this conflict. Rather than simply deleting it, it would be appreciated if I would be allowed to revise it. For all intents and purposes though, I am done here. I see a considerable amount of complaints towards the admins, which leads me to believe that this place suffers from the age old admin power complex: "I can delete. So I will find stuff to delete." If there was any level of rationality and reason here, I would first and foremost had been given a notice as to the threat of my page. Regarding the issue of legality. I do believe I made myself perfectly clear. I am not in violation of the law in any way shape or form. I am not intimidating or threatening anyone here. My initial comments were offered up as a policy contribution. If you read my initial statement in its entirety, you would have seen that I in no way have taken any level of offensive against this site. The fact of the matter is, pursuing legality in this case is unrealistic and unnecessary. I will not personally do so, and I made that perfectly clear a number of times. Next to my prosecution cases, this is really a sort of non-issue. I am very simply asking for an ounce of respect here. To summarize what I want to get out of this: Restore my page. Let me fix it. Don't simply delete something without asking questions and not expect a reply of frustration. I know from personal experience on at least 50 other websites as an admin that people offer a more favorable response if you try to engage them and work something out before taking actions against them; such as deleting their post, page, picture, etc. If you refuse to do this, as I expect you will... understand that rage, frustration, or anger are the only appropriate responses towards such a matter. Shinsaku hey shin i made the necessary changes to Shinsaku that were required and i also downpowered his abilities and removed the lightning release armor and changed the personality to make it seem more oroginal and also fixed on the grammer and spelling mistakes, if u can take a look at it and give me the decision and remove the tag it would be greatly appreciated, as i think he is now an acceptable character, thank you.........--Shadow Rage 12:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow... Inatead of deleting my article Yūshi Shirowashi for image theft you could of told me to get a new image, so could you restore my page and I'll get a new picture.YaijunRinnegan 17:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Moryo Shalom Shingi. I was wondering why you flagged Moryo Mazuka. If you had left something on his talk page, I would be happy to correct it. --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 17:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC)